Episode 7959 (21st September 2012)
Plot Lloyd pours his heart out to Eileen, telling her how he's done the maths and he's worried that Jenna might be his daughter. Tommy and Tina move into Owen's old flat. Tyrone and Kirsty are intrigued, wondering how they managed to scrape together the money for the deposit. Gloria's confirmation of entry into Lancashire Leisure's "Pub of the Year" competition arrives in the form of a comments box. Stella's annoyed to see that Gloria put herself down as landlady. Tina, Gary and Izzy attend a meeting at the fertility clinic. Tina convinces the counsellor that she's serious about being a surrogate mother. Lloyd watches Mandy's house. Upon seeing her leave, Lloyd knocks on the door. Jenna recognises him from the previous day and invites him in. Owen, Anna, Izzy and Gary quiz Tina about her meeting with the fertility counsellor. Tina assures them that it went swimmingly and Izzy's grateful. His heart going nineteen to the dozen, Lloyd chats to Jenna and ascertains that her birthday would suggest that he is father. Jenna's none the wiser. Fiz plays cupid and dupes Kirk into thinking he's meeting her for a drink, but Beth meets up with him instead. Mandy arrives home and is horrified to find Lloyd in her house chatting to Jenna. Beth spells it out to Kirk that she fancies him and leaning in, kisses him passionately. Now that Tina's set the ball rolling, Owen agrees to give her an advance payment on her surrogacy fee. Mandy's animosity towards Lloyd is evident. Jenna realises they've got history and asks them if they had an affair. Their faces say it all and the truth slowly dawns on Jenna. Lloyd and Jenna turn on Mandy demanding to know if he is her father. Mandy breaks down as Lloyd and Jenna stare at each other in shock. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tess Mayman - Carol Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Fertility Clinic - Tess Mayman's office and reception *Mandy Kamara's house - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd confronts Mandy, claiming he knows he is the father of her daughter - with Jenna hearing every word; Tina prepares to move into Owen's flat with Tommy; and news spreads of Beth and Kirk's romance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes